Winniee the pooh and the radificton of the US
by wenniethecool
Summary: Winnies life dering the revoluton times...Hes desent to evil.
1. Chapter 1 radificton of US and pooh

**The hestory of the US. By wenniethecool**

during the radificaton of the U.s Constiuion manyy dont know that there mite have not breen a US. becuse the fact fact that at the 9 state Convintion, wennie the Pooh ubjectid to it and mad it so tat it cudont be radified exept that it was but i will tell you how. Winnie sayd, 'O bother! i ubjict to this one thing - oh brother' The man says 'who dares cunfron this passing? WHO will attack this demonac trechery of man….. who will tri him for treson?" the uther men beet their caines on the floor in agrgument at the mans statemint. …..sudinly too cats, dresed in colonalclothes, with cincirned looks on ther faces and there eyes were tinnkling in the light of the very bright candle lended out thir hand as to say….. "we will helpp you". ANd ten the jumpt off the balconee sohard and went to Winnie. they piked him up becase one cat was on his right and the uther on hise left and tey had there claws hook't in hs blud red shirt so that no one culd opull out them claws. tey trow him down so fast and his bones broke becuse they were made out of STuffing that was hardneded with huney but the hevy candles made it soft with heet….

Teh peeple of AmErica hit him alot with shovels and wepons and ten tey burnt him at the steak. winnie the pooh was not always bad he becam that way sence his insidint where cris robin ate some of his last huney drops. Which made him angy…..but furst you hav to here this storey….HE was in the revolutonor wars ware his harded skin soked up the british bullitsthat they shootid at hjim and the colonalists melted them back down in to new bullits after the fiteing. And the fihteing wuz HARD man!1 HE even jumpt dup in the air reel highand his red shirted blinded the briish so that theyu could not kill aney one and their bull-ets got cawht in his collar and shoot out arownd the curv teh uher side and went bac at the enema and killed them with alot of blud. At night Winnie wud go to the tavurn and danse and dink alcahal but he turnd down all teh girls that wanted to go out with hm because he din't have a weenie and it was sad!

BUT all thes changed a lot when cris robin drink/ate his latest huney drooplits one day he felt bitraed..and sayed 'oh bother cristofer robins u waill be tried for treeson nd hangt forever moore for all the time you hurt me dont alleinate ,me! Sence he was fild wit hardined huney he was so hevy and one day cris was swiming nd pooh come up under him and huged his legs and mad him way hevy and he drown inthere!...sooo that was whyhe was the whit hous there is a photo panting of the exat moment the cats lended out the hand. too this day…THee panting is a monumint to the beests and men comin togther to acheev so mch just so mutch! That is Americana!

Ther cud be the fact that the catsp paw is poynting at tresher maps? Lik in 'NATONAL TRESHWR. were there is thresher.


	2. Chaptr 2   pooh is good…for now

**The hestry of pooh and the US by wenniethecool**

**Chaptr 2 - - pooh is good…for now OR…Dont pooh-pooh these tings OR…Poohs lif befor the incident…**

won day i told u abot how pooh bear turnd evile…and ther was a time he was so good. these storeyis abot how won day poo was with cristofer is the good old days…bac wen pooh was good and dint git mad or angry at aneone and he cud handel things pooh buyed cristofor robins a ipod but it was mad ot of wood becase it was in the old day wen ther was revoltsons…the screen was mad of PEER glas and culd brake but…cris sayed 'THANK U FOREVER POO…anyway…

cristofer lovtd pooh bear and wuld say Willey Nilley Silley ol bear all the time and that pooh got annoyd but he dint sayed aneytheng becuse he afrayed of herting crises feeling but sumtimes pooh felt therst fer blud wen cris sayd this thing but tat was his deepist dark secrit. Pooh sayed oh bother it wasn't nothing. Pooh reelly lovd cris bak. Cris got a suprises for pooh won day tho and pooh dint even know abut it… it was a silvir honey jar tat had magic riting all on the over it but was infisbile so tat the church cudnt kill him– if pooh sayed the magic word it wuld opin. cris won day tho dropt teh jar in some fire AND IT MELT! becase he was waking by the place were tey mad sords becase it was the revolution and the armey men needed sords!Cristo was so sad but he had problms to…BIG PROBLWM!1! he frekd owt so bad and teh villig had to cam him down by pooring water on his bak an riting cymbals on his face…but tey had to hid the cymbls after cris was dun cus the church wuld get tem in troble…the wizz man of the villige sayd HE HASd been cleant!' POoh herd all the yelling and ran 45 mills fer ower OH CRISTOFER ROBINNNNNNSSSSS!1!11 and rushd to hem im allrite…IM SO SORRREY!. It is ok is ok pooh repeetid alot of tims and ten cris was KOd owt!

pooh was in worrey abutt cris problem so he tookd him in his hole…to comfert him. And it culd be dark. Pooh startid to get thawts…bad thawts abut getting rid of cris and hes scarey problams but he shooked his head and forgot Becase he was not evil…yet

u ever wonder why u do not ever see crises mom? Becase hes relly in orfan and cris is actelly taking to hisself in his moms vois becase HE IS VARYY CARZY! Winne the Pooh new ths and was scard…he remembrd this from loooooooong agO before cris livd in hisz hole with pooh and winnie furst met him! Pooh cheked on cris – he was sleep but pooh notissd teh ipod was BROKED! And he started screaming soooo ,loud…

SO SAD huh?


End file.
